Pokemon Nuzlocke Soul Silver World
by Fumseck73
Summary: Elle a toujours rêvé d'être une dresseuse pokémon, mais pas comme ça ! C'est plus drôle maintenant, la sortie elle est où ? EN COURS DE RÉÉCRITURE
1. Prologue

_Pokémon Nuzlocke – Soul Silver World_

_Disclaimer : Caroline est à moi et les Pokémons appartiennent à Game Freak._

_Note : cette histoire m'a été inspirée par « _Duel au sommet _», de Noxae. L'histoire diffère fortement dans ses buts et ses péripéties, sans compter les régions, mais le principe de base, ou jeu en mode Nuzlocke, est le même. Donc il y aura des morts (rarement de mon fait, j'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je suis une quiche en stratégie, quand même, mais je suis pas forcément géniale), du sang, et des larmes._

_Note bis : ceci est une version romancée de mes parties pokémons, cette première partie axée sur la version Soul Silver, ma préférée. Ayant déjà fini plusieurs fois le jeu, que ce soit dans les vieilles versions ou les remake, je me suis dit que, pour une fois, j'avais envie de jouer de façon un peu différente, et, avant de lire « _Duel au sommet_ », de Noxae, je ne connaissais pas du tout le mode Nuzlocke. Tout pokémon qui tombe à zéro PV est considéré comme mort, et on ne peut capturer que le premier pokémon que l'on rencontre dans une zone, sauf doublons._

Résumé : Elle a toujours rêvé d'être une dresseuse pokémon, mais pas comme ça ! C'est plus drôle maintenant, la sortie elle est où ?

Tome 1 : Johto

Prologue : Nouvelle partie

–_Maintenant, à toi de jouer, me dit la femme blonde en s'écartant de mon chemin, me laissant seule face à mon destin._

_Connasse… Je continue donc toute seule, prudemment, sautant d'un morceau de roche flottant à un autre, jusqu'à me retrouver face à face avec mon adversaire._

_Le légendaire, un pokémon de type dragon/spectre, noir et gris, se tient devant moi, immense, toisant l'insecte que je dois être à ses yeux avec arrogance. Je déglutis malgré moi, les genoux jouant des castagnettes. Bordel, il est encore plus grand que ce que laissaient entendre les films. Son corps doit faire au moins 4 ou 5 mètres de diamètre, et je ne parle même pas de la longueur, il est presque aussi grand que Shen Long. Hélio se tient à quelques mètres de nous, ses pokémons gisant au sol, inertes, à l'exception de son Leviator, qui fixe encore Giratina d'un œil mauvais, malgré sa faiblesse. J'avais fait mon possible pour les épargner, maintenant, à lui de faire en sorte qu'ils survivent. Cynthia se tient à côté de lui, elle n'a pas osée s'approcher plus près. Prudemment, très prudemment, je sors une pokéball de mon sac, sans cesser de fixer le dragon spectral._

_Les pensées tourbillonnent dans ma tête, à me rendre folle. Comment est-ce que j'en suis arrivée là ? Pourquoi les choses ont-elles tourné ainsi ? Je lève la ball, armant mon bras pour la lancer, fixant le légendaire droit dans les yeux._

–_À nous deux mon gros… marmonnais-je._

_Allez, allons-y mon grand. Il n'est pas dit que je céderais à la facilité en utilisant la Master Ball. On va se battre à l'ancienne d'abord, jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus d'autre ball, comme cela doit se passer. Giratina poussa un rugissement strident, acceptant le défi que je lui lançais, et j'envoyais mon premier pokémon au combat._

oOo

Je retirais ma doudoune, frissonnant de froid, éternuant violemment. Brrrrr… décidément, ça caille en montagne. Je sortis un mouchoir et me débouchais le nez, mettant de l'eau à chauffer en même temps. Aglagla, la montagne c'est beau, oui, mais il fait froid ! Je retirais mes chaussures avec soulagement, enfilant mes pantoufles avant de mettre mon thé à infuser. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, ça va mieux maintenant ! Je poussais également le chauffage, la pièce me paraissait un peu trop fraîche à mon goût.

Je m'assis sur mon lit avec soulagement, déposant mon PC près de moi, ce soir, je ne travaillerais pas. Je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu, ça me fera un bien fou ! Mon regard tomba sur ma DS, et un sourire m'échappa. Tiens, pourquoi je n'irais pas jouer un peu à Pokémon ? Je n'ai pas encore fini la ligue de Kanto dans le remake d'Argent, Soul Silver. Ça me changera un peu les idées. Je me penchais sur le côté, attrapant la console. Je l'allumais avec le « bling » caractéristique de la série, sélectionnais la cartouche DS via l'écran tactile, et appuyais tranquillement sur « A » pour passer la cinématique. Le logo apparut, j'appuyais à nouveau sur « A », pour me retrouver face à… Un tic nerveux agita ma paupière gauche, mes mains se crispant sur la console, presque à la casser.

C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Quelqu'un a remplacé ma cartouche, c'est pas possible autrement ! Pourtant ma porte était bien fermée à clé quand je suis arrivée ! Sous mes yeux s'étalaient un « Nouvelle partie », « Option » et les autres menus habituels du remake. Où était passée ma partie ? Mes pokémons capturés ? Mes badges, mes chromatiques, et tous mes légendaires ? Une envie folle de me cogner la tête contre le mur me prit, et j'y résistais à grand-peine. Si jamais je chope l'enfoiré qui m'a fait cette sale blague, je vous jure qu'il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Le pire, à mon sens, c'était que, grâce à un ami de mon frère, j'avais pu bénéficier d'un évent et posséder Giratina, qui avait d'ailleurs atteint un bon niveau. Sans compter tous les chromatiques que m'avait fait un ami. Maintenant, j'ai plus qu'à recommencer du début, et refaire mes chromatiques. Gyaaaaaaaaah ! (Hurlement de rage mental)

Grognant, jurant et pestant tout ce que je savais et avec tous les dieux que je connaissais (ce qui en faisait un sacré nombre quand même), je finis par décider de sélectionner « Nouvelle partie ». Puisque c'est comme ça… La seconde d'après, je basculais dans les ténèbres.

oOo

_Un son strident me vrilla les oreilles, m'obligeant à me réveiller. Un vieux bonhomme, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Chen, se tenait devant moi, dans un espace aux couleurs du soleil couchant. Il prit la parole d'une voix qui résonnait dans cet endroit étrange :_

–_Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre ! Bienvenue dans le monde des Pokémons !_

–_Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça ?_

–_Mon nom est Chen, continua-t-il sans avoir l'air de m'avoir entendue. Mais tout le monde m'appelle le Professeur Pokémon. Tu débutes tout juste ton aventure, je me trompe ?_

–_Euh, non, pas vraiment… J'ai déjà battu la ligue plusieurs fois !_

–_Laisses-moi tout d'abord t'enseigner les bases de ce monde, continua-t-il comme si je n'avais rien dit. Ce monde est peuplé de créatures appelées Pokémons._

_Une pokéball surgit de nulle part dans sa main, et un Marill en sortit. Il reprit la parole, et je ne dis plus rien, résignée à devoir subir son petit discours jusqu'au bout :_

–_Nous, les humains, vivons avec les pokémons. Il nous arrive de jouer ou de travailler ensembles. Certaines personnes utilisent les pokémons pour combattre et créent un lien très fort avec eux._

–_Et vous alors ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander._

–_Moi ? Eh bien, je me contente de faire des recherches, pour que nous en sachions plus sur les pokémons._

_Le Marill s'évanouit dans les airs, alors qu'il reprenait :_

–_Mais avant tout, parles-moi un peu de toi. Es-tu un garçon ou une fille ?_

–_Une fille ! M'indignais-je. Vous êtes aveugles ou quoi ?_

–_Tu es donc une fille, dit-il sans s'émouvoir de ma réaction indignée. Et ton nom ?_

–_Caroline !_

–_Tu t'appelles donc Caroline. Très bien, Caroline ! Tu es sur le point d'embarquer pour une aventure unique ! Tu vas vivre des moments de joie, d'autre de peine… Tout un monde de choses à explorer s'ouvre à toi ! Allez, plonge dans le monde des pokémons !_

–_Hé là, une minute ! Je sors comment moi ?_

–_Sur ce, à très bientôt ! Me dit-il sans paraître m'entendre._

_La seconde suivante, ce fut comme si un élastique s'était soudain tendu au niveau de mon estomac, me tirant violemment en arrière, et me donnant l'impression de plonger dans un puits sans fond…_

_À suivre..._

_Et voilà, c'est fini ! À bientôt pour la suite ! ^^_

_Note : ce passage avec Giratina n'arrivera pas avant fort longtemps, il s'agira de la dernière partie de mon Nuzlocke. Avant, il y aura en premier Soul Silver (parce que Lugia est un de mes légendaires préférés), puis Rouge Feu (la seule où je peux capturer des Caninos, ayant déjà capturé un Goupix dans Soul Silver), Émeraude (idem, Rayquaza est un des plus beaux légendaires, et Kyogre ainsi que Groudon ne m'intéressent pas), et enfin Platine (puisque je peux y capturer aussi bien Dialga que Palkia, en plus de Giratina)._

_Note : mes règles personnelles à propos du Nuzlocke :_

–_Tout Pokémon qui se retrouve avec 0 PV dans l'équipe que l'on a est considéré comme mort, et doit être déposé dans une boîte dans le jeu,_

–_On ne peut tenter d'attraper que le premier Pokémon que l'on rencontre dans chaque zone, sauf si on l'a déjà capturé, mais on ne peut pas capturer l'évolution d'un pokémon que l'on possède déjà, sauf règle précédente,_

–_Les pokémons offerts sont une catégorie à part, comme ceux échangés avec les PNJ, tolérance de capture d'un pokémon pour échanger, mais un seul échange par ville,_

–_L'eau constitue une zone à part de la route, chaque arbre secouable est une zone à lui seul, les étages des bâtiments/grottes sont indépendants, et les Parcs Safaris sont soumis à des règles différentes,_

–_Surnoms obligatoires,_

–_Les chromatiques ne comptent pas dans la limite du pokémon par zone, si on a la chance de tomber dessus,_


	2. Chapter 1  Une nouvelle vie !

_Pokémon Nuzlocke – Soul Silver World_

.

.

_Disclaimer : Caroline est à moi et les Pokémons appartiennent à Game Freak._

.

.

Résumé : Elle a toujours rêvé d'être une dresseuse pokémon, mais pas comme ça ! C'est plus drôle maintenant, la sortie elle est où ?

.

.

.

Tome 1 : Johto

.

.

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle vie

.

.

_Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh…_

Ouh, ma têêêêêêêête… quel est l'enfoiré qui s'amuse à la prendre pour une batterie ? J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphant s'amuse à entrer par une oreille avant de ressortir par l'autre, le tout en prenant bien soin de s'essuyer les pattes sur mon cerveau. JE SUIS PAS UN PAILLASSON BORDEL ! Et puis quel rêve bizarre… Depuis quand Chen s'amuse à s'inviter dans mes rêves ? Je savais déjà que mon subconscient était tordu, mais à ce point-là… Ça m'étais déjà arrivé de rêver que j'étais une dresseuse, mais j'avais encore jamais rêvé de ce vieux professeur…

J'ouvris les yeux en gémissant, et retins un cri de surprise. C'est quoi ce binz ? Où est passée ma chaise/table de chevet ? En effet, là où, juste avant mon évanouissement se trouvait une chaise, où étaient posées certaines de mes affaires, notamment mon téléphone, sur une BD, il n'y avait, désormais, plus rien. Je relevais le nez, et constatais que les bizarreries continuaient. Déjà, j'étais face au mur. Or, tout à l'heure, je faisais face à la chambre. En me relevant, je constatais aussi que le lit avait diminué de volume, désormais, il s'agissait d'un lit une place, tout à fait classique, alors que, juste avant, il s'agissait d'un lit 2 places. Je rêve ou quoi ? En tournant la tête, je constatais que c'était de plus en plus bizarre.

La chambre avait au moins triplé de superficie, les murs arboraient désormais un papier peint à motifs argentés et bleus, pas du meilleur goût, le plafond était noir comme l'encre, et le plancher était désormais tapissé d'un tapis octogonal bleu sombre avec des carreaux plus clairs. Houlà… c'est quoi cette histoire ? En étudiant la pièce un peu plus en détail, je constatais que la chambre avait nettement augmenté de superficie, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Désormais, il n'y avait plus qu'une petite armoire à côté du lit, un bureau sur le mur opposé audit lit, comportant un ordi qui semblait assez vieux, accompagné d'une télé et d'une console de jeu sur sa droite, une fenêtre juste à côté de la porte, et c'était tout.

Hum hum… Ça, ça ressemble pas vraiment à mon logement. Et si c'est un rêve, où sont donc passés les extraterrestres ? Les Wraiths, les Aliens (un de mes pires cauchemars enfant) et les dinos sensés les combattre ? La transformation en épaulard pour fuir la ville submergée ? (oui, j'ai vraiment rêvé de ça un jour) Trop classique pour un rêve… J'avisais alors la fenêtre, et partis pour l'ouvrir, titubant légèrement en me mettant debout. Bizarre ce rêve, beaucoup trop réaliste à mon goût. Poids, texture, douleur, c'est pas habituel. Je savais qu'une amie à moi sentait la douleur dans ses rêves, mais moi, ça ne m'étais encore jamais arrivé.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à ouvrir la fenêtre, le mécanisme était grippé, comme si elle n'avait pas servit depuis très, très longtemps. Je sais que j'ouvre rarement, mais quand même ! L'extérieur me fila un nouveau choc, concentrée comme je l'avais été sur l'ouverture des battants. Il faisait beau, les arbres étaient VERTS, et il faisait BON ! Pas chaud à mon goût, certes, mais plus que correct ! Un peu plus loin je pouvais distinguer de l'herbe et un petit chemin qui semblait sortir de la ville. Je suis désormais en pleine campagne ou presque, et plus à la montagne. Je reculais légèrement dans la chambre, secouée. Okay, c'est vraiment à la fois trop banal et très bizarre comme rêve.

Un coup d'œil sur mes habits me fit à nouveau sursauter. Ça, c'était pas du tout dans ma garde-robe ! Je portais des chaussures rouges, plus des chaussettes blanches qui me montaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse, se terminant par une bande noire, ainsi que ce qui ressemblait à une salopette sur le reste de mon corps, avec un t-shirt rouge à manches trois quart, avec un autre t-shirt noir à manches courtes dessous, et un truc reposait sur mon crâne. Après examen, il s'agissait d'un béret blanc avec un nœud rose/rougeâtre sur un côté. Je grimaçais, et m'efforçais de l'enlever. Cinq minutes de combat plus tard, c'était chose faite.

Je le laissais tomber sur le lit et partis à l'exploration de l'armoire, pas question de garder cette salopette sur moi, j'avais passé l'âge. Après quelques minutes de fouille, je tombais sur un jean et une veste potables, que je m'empressais d'enfiler. Je gardais le béret, puisqu'une fois le ruban enlevé, il était plutôt sympa. Bien, maintenant, passons à la suite.

J'ouvris la porte et sortis dans le couloir. Oui, un couloir, qui comportait plusieurs portes et un escalier dans le fond. Je me dirigeais vers la porte la plus proche, et l'ouvris. Chambre dans les tons noirs, trop sombre à mon goût, lit deux places. Salle de bain, rien à signaler. WC, idem. Et re-chambre, dans les tons roses pastel cette fois. Beuark, je préfère encore la noire ou la bleue/argent où je m'étais réveillée. Je refermais la porte, et avisais alors l'escalier. Les marches craquaient plutôt normalement sous mon poids, me rassurant quelque part. Un peu trop classique comme rêve, trop linéaire, mais ça change agréablement. Toutefois, ça ne dura pas.

J'avais à peine posé le pied par terre qu'une inconnue me sauta dessus, me collant la peur de ma vie. Les cheveux bruns et un fichu sur la tête, j'étais certaine de ne jamais l'avoir vue de ma vie. Pourtant, même si je ne la connaissais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, elle semblait me connaître, et c'est là que ça commença vraiment à ressembler à un rêve tordu :

–Ah, Caroline ! Tu es enfin levée ! Ton ami Luth vient de passer. Il jouait à chat avec son Marill. Au fait, notre voisin, le Prof. Orme, te cherchait ! Je crois qu'il voulait te demander de lui rendre un service. Son laboratoire est juste à côté, tu devrais le trouver tout de suite !

Je tiquais à ce discours. C'est une blague ? Même dans mes rêves, je n'avais encore jamais rêvé d'un truc aussi débile ! Même si mon dernier souvenir c'était d'avoir commencé une nouvelle partie sur pokémon, j'ai encore jamais fait ce genre de rêve ! Elle ne me laissa toutefois pas le temps de me reprendre, et enchaîna, un sourire creux aux lèvres, en me flanquant ensuite un sac à dos dans les mains, ajoutant avec enthousiasme :

–Et voilà, mon petit bouchon ! Ta carte dresseur, ton sac de couchage, des vêtements de rechange, ta trousse de toilette, et un sandwich en cas de petit creux sur la route ! Quoi que le Prof. Orme te fasse faire, tu es parée !

–Euh, merci… maman.

Je partis ensuite en courant, ne désirant qu'une chose, fuir loin de cet espèce de zombie de PNJ, caricature de mère. Brrr, elle me faisait penser à un cauchemar que j'avais fait enfant, où ma mère s'était changée en robot de fer-blanc et avait tenté de m'étrangler. Je sortis avec soulagement, m'immobilisant sur le pas de la porte, éblouie. Y a un beau soleil.

La seconde suivante, un missile bleu et blanc de forme sphérique me percuta de plein fouet, me projetant à terre et envoyant voler mes lunettes. Il se barra ensuite sur le côté, me laissant sonnée. Une fois que j'eus repris mes esprits et que mes yeux se furent habitués à la luminosité, je regardais autour de moi.

Trois maisons se couraient après, et il n'y avait que deux personnes qui se tenaient sur la place, comme si elles ne savaient pas quoi faire. Un autre bâtiment, nettement plus imposant que les autres, se situait plus ou moins à gauche de ma « maison ». Le labo en question, sans doute.

Je me remis debout, allant récupérer mes lunettes, ne cherchant pas à me poser plus de questions, j'avais la nette impression que je pourrais devenir folle si je le faisais. Alors même si j'avais l'impression de nager en plein délire, je décidais de jouer le jeu. Tant pis si tout ceci était impossible, je n'avais de toute façon aucune prise dessus, comme d'habitude.

J'entrais dans le labo, observant pensivement les portes coulissantes s'écarter devant moi. Il y avait un assistant qui bossait dans son coin sur un PC, et qui n'avait même pas semblé se rendre compte de ma présence. Les étagères étaient bourrés à craquer de livres, et, sur les tables, d'énormes piles de papiers tenaient en équilibre précaire. Oui, certaines choses ne changeaient pas, d'autre étaient différentes par contre, comme le Prof qui fouillait quelque part sous un meuble, à quatre pattes par terre. Après avoir hésité quelques secondes, je l'interpellais.

–Euh, professeur ?

Il sursauta violemment, se cognant la tête, et je grimaçais, ça avait dû lui faire mal ça. Il se redressa en se tenant la tête, avant de me fixer d'un air surprit. Ses lunettes avaient glissées de son nez, et il les remit en place avant de m'étudier. Finalement, il sembla me reconnaître, car il esquissa un sourire.

–Ah, Caroline ! Je t'attendais, tu tombes bien, dit-il en se remettant debout, se frottant le sommet du crâne.

–Vous êtes sûr ? Demandais-je, hésitante.

–Oui, dit-il avec un sourire. Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'étudie ?

–Non, pas vraiment, répondis-je, bien que je le sache en réalité.

Il hocha la tête, et reprit la parole :

–De nos jours, c'est normal d'avoir ses pokémons dans des pokéballs. Mais avant qu'elles ne soient inventées, les gens se promenaient aux côtés de leurs pokémons. Comme ton ami Luth ! Bien sûr, l'avantage des pokéballs, c'est que c'est beaucoup plus pratique, mais je pense aussi qu'il y a de bons côtés à marcher avec son pokémon… peut-être un rapport avec leur santé ou leur évolution ? Ajouta-t-il d'un air pensif.

–Euh, Prof, ma mère m'a dit que vous vouliez me demander un service, le coupais-je, cherchant à le sortir vite fait de ses pensées avant qu'il ne m'oublie.

Il se frappa le front.

–Ah, oui ! Justement, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. Je vais te donner un pokémon pour que tu te promènes avec lui ! Je voudrais savoir si cela a un impact sur son développement ou son évolution !

–Ah bon ? Demandais-je, pas vraiment surprise par ses propos, j'avais apparemment atterrit dans le remake d'Argent, renommé Soul Silver.

–J'aimerais en savoir davantage sur les relations spéciales qui peuvent se nouer entre humains et pokémons. Choisit ton pokémon parmi ceux-ci !

À cet instant, son ordinateur se mit à biper. Il s'y précipita, et poussa rapidement une exclamation de surprise.

–Oh ! Un e-mail ! Voyons voir ça, dit-il en cliquant comme un malade. Hum… oui… je vois… Écoutes voir, dit-il en revenant vers moi, l'air enthousiaste. J'ai un ami qu'on appelle Mr. Pokémon. C'est un vieil homme qui crie à la grande découverte dès qu'il voit un truc qui sort de l'ordinaire. Enfin bref, il a apparemment fait une découverte importante, d'après son e-mail « cette fois, c'est la bonne ! ». Je pense que c'est encore un œuf de pokémon. Ça m'intrigue, mais comme actuellement, nous sommes débordés avec nos recherches sur les pokémons… Peux-tu t'en occuper pour moi ?

_En bref, z'avez besoin d'un larbin pour faire votre course à votre place, quoi._

Toutefois, je n'objectais rien. Au point où j'en étais, suivre le scénario du jeu était encore ce que j'avais de mieux à faire. Je finis par acquiescer, et il sourit d'un air soulagé, avant de continuer :

–Prends le pokémon qui te plaît sur cette machine ! Dit-il en désignant la table, au milieu de la pièce.

Je me dirigeais vers celle-ci, toujours avec l'impression de rêver. Un petit symbole se trouvait sur chaque petite sphère, montrant de quel pokémon il s'agissait : une flamme stylisée pour Hericendre, une goutte d'eau pour Kaiminus et une feuille pour Germignon. Je n'hésitais toutefois pas longtemps. Je n'avais pas spécialement la main verte, et l'eau ne m'attirait pas.

Je préférais de loin le feu, pour la fascination qu'il exerçait (même si je n'étais absolument pas pyromane) et, en bonne grosse frileuse, la chaleur qu'il procurait. La plupart du temps, d'ailleurs, je préférais de loin les starters de type feu, ils avaient souvent bien plus la classe que les autres, et évoluaient généralement les premiers. Les pokémons plantes ne venaient qu'en seconde place, même si certains étaient pas trop mal, et le seul type eau qui m'intéressait ne se trouvait que dans la cinquième génération. En plus, dans cette génération, le pokémon feu/combat devenait vraiment moche en évoluant. Un cochon de feu… Erk. En comparaison, le type eau avait vraiment la classe, un samouraï aquatique.

Dans le cas présent, si j'avais pu avoir le choix, j'aurais prit Hericendre ET Germignon, mais si je ne pouvais en prendre qu'un, je préférais le premier. Je refermais ma main sur la pokéball de celui-ci, et le Professeur sourit.

–Un Hericendre, excellent choix ! Veux-tu lui donner un surnom ?

Au moins, lui, il ne me flanquait pas la chair de poule en souriant, ça ressemblait vraiment à un sourire, pas comme l'espèce de grimace qu'affichait la chose qui me servait de mère, puisqu'il était plus travaillé qu'elle, et je lui répondis sans trop d'effort.

–Oui, je vais l'appeler Hakka, dis-je en laissant sortir ce dernier.

–Heri ? Couina-t-il en levant la tête vers moi, l'air intrigué par son nouveau nom.

–Ça veut dire « s'enflammer » en japonais, lui expliquais-je, ça me paraît tout à fait approprié pour un pokémon qui peut faire jaillir des flammes de son dos, tu ne crois pas ?

–Heri ! Acquiesça Hakka, l'air ravi.

Orme hocha la tête, ajoutant pour sa part :

–Un bon surnom _(J'aurais pu le nommer « saloperie », que t'aurais à peine tiqué, je crois…_)_._ C'est agréable de se balader ainsi avec son pokémon, n'est-ce pas ? Si jamais tu vois que ton pokémon est trop blessé, n'hésite pas à te servir de cette machine, dit-il en me désignant la grosse machine derrière lui. Le fonctionnement en est très simple, tu n'as qu'à regarder sur mon PC. Tu peux partir maintenant.

–Euh, oui, mais il habite déjà où votre collègue ?

Il se frappa le front du plat de la main.

–Désolé, j'avais oublié. Il vit près de Ville Griotte, la prochaine ville. Il se promène un peu partout en général, et trouve toujours quelque bizarrerie, mais il m'a promit qu'il t'attendrait sagement chez lui cette fois. Tu as juste à continuer au Nord, ce n'est pas très loin. Allez, du vent !

–À vos ordres !

En sortant, son assistant m'interpella.

–Prends ceci, ça pourrait t'être utile, me dit-il, en me donnant cinq pulvérisateurs, que je rangeais dans mon sac.

–Merci !

Je sortis ensuite, prenant la direction du chemin que j'avais aperçu tout à l'heure, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'aller bien loin, un Marill percuta mes jambes, vite suivit par Luth.

–Ah, Caroline ! Tu as reçu un Hericendre ! C'est bien ! C'est un super pokémon !

–Oui, avec lui, je risque pas d'avoir froid ! Répondis-je à ce nouveau semi-zombie.

Plus travaillé que la chose qui me servait de mère, mais pas encore au niveau du Prof.

–Si tu te promènes comme ça avec lui, il va t'aimer de plus en plus ! Tu devrais aller le montrer à ta mère !

–Euh… oui, j'y penserais ! Répondis-je, ne tenant pas plus que ça à la croiser.

–À plus tard ! Me lança-t-il en reprenant sa course.

Je soupirais de soulagement, et repartis. Je m'immobilisais toutefois après avoir dépassé le coin du bâtiment, surprise. Hakka avait attiré mon attention sur un mec aux cheveux rouges, qui devait avoir à peu près mon âge, et qui espionnait à l'intérieur du bâtiment par une fenêtre. Tiens tiens, vlà le rival, Silver de son nom officiel. J'avais un peu oublié ce fait, mais c'est vrai qu'il espionnait le labo du Prof en attendant l'occasion propice pour voler son starter.

Sur le coup, mon cœur me fit une impression bizarre. Il était mignon ce mec, bien plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je m'approchais alors de lui, l'interpellant :

–Hey, tu fais quoi ?

Il sembla à peine m'entendre, marmonnant entre ses dents :

–C'est donc ça, le Labo Pokémon du célèbre Professeur Orme…

Puis, semblant soudain se rendre compte de ma présence, il se tourna brusquement vers moi :

–Tu veux quoi ? Me regarde pas comme ça !

–Tu sais, la porte c'est pas là, mais de l'autre côté ! Répliquais-je, juste avant qu'il ne me repousse brutalement, en frappant sur ma poitrine. NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE DE ME TOUCHER LES SEINS ! Protestais-je de toutes mes forces, gênée. ESPÈCE DE SALE PERVERS !

–Hein ? Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Protesta-t-il, l'air soudain aussi gêné que moi, avant de retourner à son observation, aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Ah bah bravo ! Moi qui le pensais différent… Au moins, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins, et je m'éloignais rapidement, Hakka sur les talons, massant mon arrière-train et ma fierté mis à mal. Je vous jure… Il est encore pire que dans le jeu vidéo…

Une femme m'empêcha de sortir du village, me disant que je devais aller parler à ma mère, et je me suis alors souvenue que c'était à ce moment qu'elle me remettait mon pokématos dans le jeu. Je retournais là-bas à contrecœur.

–Maman ? Osais-je, mal à l'aise, en poussant la porte.

–Oh, Caroline ! Dit-elle en se tournant vers moi, le regard toujours aussi vide. Quel joli pokémon tu as avec toi ! Le Professeur Orme te l'a donné ?

–Eh oui, dis-je.

–Et alors, que t'as-t-il demandé ?

–Il veut que j'aille chercher quelque chose chez un ami à lui, expliquais-je.

Normalement, une vraie mère aurait demandé des détails, mais celle-ci n'était pas programmée pour ça. Elle se contenta de sourire et de reprendre la parole d'un ton toujours aussi sucré :

–Oh, ça a l'air compliqué… Mais il te fait confiance, il ne faut pas le décevoir !

Compliqué, compliqué… mais il n'y a rien de plus simple ! Une simple course d'une ville à l'autre, avec un pokémon à mes côtés, rien de plus facile ! Hakka leva les yeux au ciel, l'air désespéré.

–Hericendre… soupira-t-il

–Ah ! J'allais oublier ! Ajouta-t-elle. On a reçu le pokématos que j'avais envoyé à réparer ! Tiens ! Dit-elle en me le donnant.

Elle me fit ensuite un petit discours sur la façon de s'en servir, que j'écoutais à peine. Après ça, je pus enfin m'en aller pour faire ma course. Orme sortit toutefois de son laboratoire en courant quand je passais devant :

–Caroline ! Caroline !

–Professeur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

–Figure-toi que j'ai faillit oublier de te donner mon numéro de téléphone ! Tiens ! Dit-il en me donnant un bout de papier. Enregistre-le vite !

–Bien, Professeur, acquiesçais-je en m'exécutant. Je vous donne le mien aussi ?

–Au passage, ça sera utile, me répondit-il en riant. Merci bien, ajouta-t-il une fois la manipulation achevée. Maintenant file vite avant qu'il ne me rappelle.

–À vos ordres !

Sur le chemin, l'herbe était encore plus haute que tout ce que j'avais jamais vu, elle m'arrivait jusqu'aux hanches, et elle était si dense qu'on ne voyait même plus le sol. Je pris Hakka sur mon épaule, craignant qu'il ne se perde dans cette jungle.

Je progressais prudemment sur le chemin, jusqu'au moment où je trébuchais sur quelque chose, qui poussa un piaillement de protestation. Tiens, c'est vivant ? Après avoir écarté l'herbe, je tombais sur un Roucool dont l'aile formait un angle bizarre, sans doute cassée. Ah. Je le soulevais prudemment, ignorant ses faibles coups de bec, et étudiais la blessure. Mouais. Pas mon rayon, mais, manifestement, au vue de l'enflure, je dirais qu'elle date déjà de quelques heures. Je soupirais.

–Évidemment, c'est toujours dans ce genre de cas qu'on a pas de pokéballs sur soi, ronchonnais-je. Bon, m'étonnerais qu'une, ou même plusieurs, potions suffisent, je vais t'emmener au Centre Pokémon le plus proche, mon petit père. Enfin, si t'es bien un mâle.

Sur ce, je me remis en route, mon piaf blessé sous le bras. Je rencontrais nombre d'autres pokémons, dont beaucoup de Roucools. Ça me ralentissait, même si ça permettait à Hakka de gagner de l'expérience. Une ou deux heures de marche plus tard, les pieds douloureux, je finis par arriver à Ville Griotte. Un vieux bonhomme se tenait à l'entrée, et m'interpella, me proposant de me faire faire le tour de la ville.

–Un moment alors, s'il vous plaît, j'ai un pokémon à faire soigner.

Je me dirigeais droit vers le gros pavé au toit rouge rubis, pressée de soigner ce pauvre piaf et de continuer ma route. Je dus expliquer que j'avais ramassé cet oiseau sur la route, et que, ayant tout juste reçu mon Hericendre, je n'avais pas encore pu acheter de pokéball. La femme à l'accueil soupira, saisit mon petit oiseau et l'emporta dans ses mains, le piaf regardant par-dessus son bras dans ma direction. Bon, ça, c'est fait. Retour à l'aventure maintenant.

Le papy m'attendait toujours devant le centre, comme s'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Apparemment, même ici, la retraite n'était pas bien folichonne. Il me guida donc à travers la ville, omettant le centre pokémon, puisque j'en sortais, et m'offrit, à la fin de sa visite, une paire de chaussures de sport. Marrant, le fait qu'il connaisse ma taille. Le jeu était rempli de petits détails illogiques comme celui-ci, y compris le fait que tout le monde me connaisse en ville. Enfin, techniquement, j'étais l'héroïne du jeu, alors bon… Tout était normal quoi…

D'un coup d'œil, je comparais sa paire avec la mienne. Mouais. La couleur en était plus intense, mis à part ça, je n'eus pas l'impression d'une grosse différence, jusqu'à ce que je les enfile. Et là… Ce fut comme si toutes les pubs pour chaussures existantes s'étaient soudain incarnées dans cette paire-là. Incroyablement légères, elles enveloppaient mes pieds dans une sorte de petit nuage de confort, parvenant je ne sais trop comment à les épouser parfaitement sans pour autant les emprisonner. Elles devaient également disposer de l'air conditionné, mes pieds étant maintenus à la température idéale. Gé-ni-ales. Je balançais sans regrets ma précédente paire dans la première poubelle venue en partant sur la route 30. Un appel derrière moi attira soudain mon attention :

–Hé, hé, jeune fille !

Je me retournais, surprise, et constatais qu'il s'agissait du guide, qui avait soudain fait demi-tour, comme s'il avait oublié un truc important. Je décidais d'attendre, un peu curieuse, et, en arrivant près de moi, il reprit la parole :

–Au fait, as-tu une carte ?

–Euh… maintenant que j'y pense, non, c'est vrai.

–Donne-moi ton pokématos, me dit-il en souriant.

Il effectua une manipulation que je ne compris pas, glissant un bout de plastique dedans, et me le rendit, ajoutant :

–Et voilà ! Maintenant, tu as une carte directement dedans ! Plus la peine de te balader avec un bout de papier que tu risque de déchirer, tâcher ou perdre !

–Merci bien ! Répondis-je avant de reprendre ma route.

Une centaine de mètres plus loin, après un virage, rebelote, retour à la jungle. Même pas cinq minutes plus tard, je tombais sur un autre Roucool. Hakka se fit une joie de le mettre à terre, et je pus poursuivre mon chemin. Le chemin n'était praticable que sur la droite, je continuais dans cette direction, regrettant la réapparition de l'herbe. Je continuais sur ma lancée, sans croiser de pokémons sur le moment. L'herbe était vraiment haute, la tondeuse n'avait pas l'air d'exister ici. Les arbres étaient tout aussi sauvages, et leurs branches s'entremêlaient d'une telle façon qu'on n'aurait pas pu passer entre eux.

Finalement, j'arrivais à un embranchement du chemin. Sur la gauche, un combat pokémon se déroulait, et, vu l'étroitesse du passage, passer de ce côté n'était pas une très bonne idée. Pouvaient pas le faire ailleurs leur combat ? Je croisais un autre jeune dresseur un peu plus loin, qui observait le combat, attendant sans doute de pouvoir passer lui aussi, et lui demandais où se situait la maison de Mr. Pokémon, juste pour être sûre que ça n'avait pas changé par rapport aux jeux.

–Un peu plus loin sur l'embranchement de droite, m'indiqua aimablement ce dernier.

–Merci bien !

Je continuais sur le chemin, me retrouvant, une grosse demi-heure plus tard, face à face avec un Aspicot. Quelques coups de boule plus tard, malgré ses crachats de venin, la bestiole était hors de combat, et je poursuivis ma route. Une maison se tenait au milieu du bois, un arbre curieux à côté d'elle. Un Noigrumier visiblement. Un vieillard en sortit, et, après avoir un peu discuté avec moi, m'offrit gentiment une boîte pour conserver les noigrumes. Je le remerciais chaleureusement, et je continuais ma route, en profitant pour récupérer les fruits sans hésiter, ça me serait utile plus tard. Finalement, je parvins à la maison de cet excité pokémon. Après avoir hésité un moment, je toquais à la porte, qui s'ouvrit peu après sur un vieux bonhomme.

–Bonjour, tu es Caroline, n'est-ce pas ? Te voilà enfin ! Entre, entre !

–Bonjour, répondis-je poliment en le suivant à l'intérieur.

Sur son bureau, travaillant sur un ordinateur, se tenait un autre vieux bonhomme, que je reconnus sans trop de peine : le Professeur Chen. Un frisson me parcourut le dos comme il tournait la tête vers moi, mais il ne sembla pas me reconnaître. Il me regarda avec curiosité, mais Mr. Pokémon avait déjà reprit la parole :

–Le Professeur Orme m'a prévenu que tu viendrais. À ce que je vois, tu es plutôt rapide, me dit-il avec un sourire, avant de prendre délicatement un œuf sur sa table de travail. Voilà ce que je voudrais que le Professeur Orme examine.

Il me donna un gros œuf décoré de petits triangles rouges et bleus, que je déposais prudemment sur le haut de mon sac, en l'enveloppant entre ma serviette et mon sac de couchage pour le protéger, ne sachant pas trop son degré de fragilité. Ondine avait trimbalé le sien sans grandes précautions jusqu'à son éclosion, ce qui me laissais fortement sceptique. Le vieux fada reprit ensuite la parole, ajoutant :

–Une de mes connaissances de Rosalia m'a confié cet œuf. En ce qui concerne les évolutions de pokémons, Orme est incollable.

–Oui, mais là, c'est un œuf, objectais-je. Quel rapport avec l'évolution ?

–Là est toute la question ! S'exclama-t-il. Même le Professeur Chen reconnaît qu'Orme est meilleur que lui dans ce domaine, et pourtant, c'est lui qui l'a formé ! Enfin, bref, à mon avis, le Prof. Orme aura une explication.

Le professeur Chen se leva à cet instant, s'approchant de moi avec un léger sourire. On aurait dit que ce n'avait pas été lui dans mon rêve, vu la façon dont il se comportait avec moi, incluant ses propos :

–Alors c'est donc toi Caroline ?

–Ben c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle, répondis-je avec un sourire. Vous êtes le Prof. Chen vous, non ?

–Exact ! Je suis également un chercheur pokémon, et je rendais visite à un vieil ami. Il m'a dit que tu faisais une course pour le Professeur Orme, alors je t'ai attendue ici.

Son regard tomba ensuite sur Hakka, et il se pencha pour l'observer.

–Aha, voici donc un des starters de Johto. Celui de feu, si je ne m'abuse ? Me demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

–Oui, c'est un Hericendre, et il s'appelle Hakka. Sois poli et dis bonjour, ajoutais-je en direction de ce dernier, c'est quelqu'un d'important.

–Hericendre ! Répondit poliment mon pokémon.

Le Prof se releva pour me regarder, souriant toujours d'un air satisfait.

–Je vois, je crois que je comprends pourquoi Orme t'as donné ce pokémon. Pour les grands chercheurs comme nous, les pokémons sont des amis. Il a compris que tu t'occuperais bien de tes pokémons. Bien bien bien, ajouta-t-il en se frottant les mains. Je vois que tu es digne de confiance, jeune fille. Est-ce que tu accepterais de me rendre service ?

–Heu, si c'est dans la mesure de mes moyens, je veux bien, répondis-je, sachant encore une fois ce qu'il me voulait, merci les jeux.

Il hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

–Je pense que oui, dit-il en me donnant un objet de la taille d'un carnet d'adresses, rouge pétant et étonnamment léger. Ceci est un Pokédex. La toute dernière version, à vrai dire. Il enregistre automatiquement toutes les données au sujet des pokémons vus ou capturés, incluant les attaques qu'ils connaissent pour ceux que tu as capturés, ainsi que celles qu'ils peuvent apprendre. C'est une véritable petite encyclopédie portable, et il fonctionne même la nuit, puisqu'il a une autonomie de 72h.

–Comment il se recharge ? Demandai-je, curieuse.

–Batteries solaires, m'expliqua-t-il en me faisant signe de le retourner.

Au dos du pokédex se trouvaient effectivement des cellules solaires.

–Je dois le recharger tous les jours ?

–Idéalement, oui. Une heure de plein ensoleillement suffit, s'il fait beau, mais s'il pleut, ce temps triple aisément. Tu as toutefois une prise sur le côté permettant de le recharger en Centre Pokémon, au cas où.

–Ah, pratique ça.

–C'est toujours utile, me dit-il avec un petit rire. La précédente version ne disposait pas de cette option, et de nombreux dresseurs m'en ont fait la remarque.

–Bon, eh bien je vais y aller, dis-je avec un sourire à Mr. Pokémon. Je vous le remplirais rapidement votre Pokédex Prof, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

À cet instant, le Professeur Chen secoua la tête, agitant l'index.

–Non non non, pas si vite.

–Hein ?

–Je dois t'avertir que la Ligue a mit de nouvelles règles en place. Elles sont particulièrement sévères en cas d'infraction, et je ne pense pas qu'Orme apprécie beaucoup de perdre des pokédollars en amendes.

–Ah. Et c'est quoi ces nouvelles règles ? Demandai-je, craignant le pire.

–Tout d'abord, la règle la plus importante, c'est que tu n'as le droit de capturer que le premier Pokémon rencontré dans chaque zone. Si tu échoues à le capturer, tant pis. Tu ne disposes que d'une seule tentative. Ensuite, il t'est interdit de chercher à attraper tout Pokémon rencontré dans la même zone. Si ton pokémon meurt, tu pourras en recapturer un autre de la même lignée évolutive, mais sinon, c'est interdit.

Je grimaçais. Génial. Puis quelque chose fit tilt dans mon esprit.

–Merde, ça veut dire que puisque je suis déjà passée par les routes 29 et 30, j'ai plus le droit d'y capturer des pokémons ?

–Tu n'as pas encore de pokéballs, c'est ça ?

–Non m'sieur.

–Bon, selon les règles, les nouveaux dresseurs sont autorisés à capturer des pokémons sur les routes qu'ils ont traversé auparavant s'ils n'ont put capturer de pokémons à ce moment-là, du fait qu'ils n'ont pas encore de pokéballs, me répondit-il en hochant la tête. Enfin bref, tu n'as pas le droit non plus de transporter plus de 6 pokémons en même temps, mais cette règle-ci est bien connue, bien que ça ne fasse pas de mal de la rappeler.

–Merci Prof… marmonnais-je, toujours un peu emmerdée par la règle précédente, mais si j'avais le droit de retenter ma chance… Autre chose à savoir ?

–Si jamais tu tombes sur un pokémon chromatique ou légendaire, tu as le droit d'essayer de le capturer, compléta Chen. Enfin, si jamais tu as la chance de tomber sur lui, et que tu y arrives. Mis à part ça, je crois que c'est tout.

–Bon, ben merci Prof.

–Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit-il, avant de jeter un œil à sa montre. Ah, j'ai une émission de radio qui va bientôt commencer à Doublonville, je dois me dépêcher d'y aller si je veux arriver à l'heure. Prends mon numéro de téléphone, au cas où, dit-il avant de me le dicter.

Je l'enregistrais, puis m'écartais, le laissant sortir. Son ami vint alors me voir, souriant :

–Tu retournes voir le Prof Orme ?

–Moui.

–Dans ce cas, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Bonne route !

–Merci.

–Heri !

À peine dehors, une sonnerie insistante me fit sursauter. Celle-ci provenait de mon pokématos, que j'avais accroché à mon sac à dos. Je posais rapidement ce dernier, avant de me saisir de mon téléphone multifonctions. C'était justement le Prof Orme qui m'appelait, suite à la « visite » de Silver. Je décrochais aussitôt.

–Allô ?

–Bon-bonjour ! Caroline ! C'est un désastre ! Et, euh, c'est tout simplement terrible !

–Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe professeur ?

–Je… qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Continua-t-il, sans même avoir eut l'air de m'entendre. Oh nooooon… Reviens vite ici ! Glapit-il, complètement hystérique, avant de me raccrocher au nez.

Okayyyy… Mr l'espion pervers s'est manifestement changé en voleur. De toute façon, je devais revenir lui apporter l'œuf, j'avais juste à accélérer un peu le rythme. Je pris Hakka sur mon épaule, et repartis au pas de course. Je dus encore me farcir plusieurs Roucools sauvages, à croire que toute les pokémons des environs s'étaient ligués contre moi, sachant que je ne pouvais pas les capturer. Je finis par fuir les combats, agacée. J'étais trop pressée pour m'amuser à me taper tous ces oiseaux. Je venais juste de traverser Ville Griotte, avec un bref arrêt pour utiliser une Potion sur Hakka, à cause de ces combats, et j'arrivais sur la route 29 lorsque Silver me coupa le chemin, me regardant d'un air méprisant. Bon, c'est l'heure du premier combat quoi… De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas y couper, alors…

–Tiens, le retour du pervers… soupirais-je.

Il vira de nouveau à l'écarlate, sa belle assurance apparemment envolée.

–Qu… Pervers ? Balbutia-t-il, l'air mal à l'aise. Toi, t'as reçu un pokémon au Labo… ajouta-t-il, essayant manifestement de se reprendre.

–Ça te pose un problème ? Répliquais-je du tac au tac, tandis que Hakka piaillait sur mon épaule, l'air outré.

Il renifla, essayant visiblement de retrouver un peu d'assurance.

–Quel gâchis de le donner à une mauviette comme toi…

–Pardon ? M'insurgeais-je. Mauviette ?

–Tu piges pas ce que je dis ? Se moqua-t-il de moi, l'air déjà plus à l'aise.

–Bien sûr que si ! Je suis pas une mauviette ! M'énervais-je.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules avec mépris.

–Bref, j'ai MOI AUSSI un très bon pokémon. Et je vais te montrer comment on s'en sert !

–Un pokémon volé ne respectera jamais vraiment son dresseur, répliquais-je du tac au tac. Je vais te montrer ce qu'il se passe quand un pokémon et son dresseur ont confiance l'un dans l'autre ! Hakka, à toi de jouer !

–Heri ! Lança mon pokémon en s'avançant, fixant le garçon d'un air déterminé.

–Parce qu'en plus, tu donnes un surnom à ton pokémon ? Se moqua-t-il. À quoi ça va leur servir ? Ça les rendra plus fort peut-être ?

–Bien sûr. Mon pokémon est mon ami, et pas juste une bête de combat.

Il envoya un Kaiminus au combat, essayant manifestement de reprendre son assurance. Heureusement, à ce stade, son pokémon ne connaissait encore aucune attaque avec un avantage de type, ce qui signifiait que ce serait un combat de force pure. Je m'étais efforcée de minimiser les combats, afin d'éviter que Hakka tue instantanément mes futures captures.

Nos deux pokémons se jaugèrent brièvement, avant que Silver ne déclenche les hostilités :

–Kaiminus ! Utilise tes griffes ! Attaque ! Ordonna-t-il en pointant mon pokémon.

–Hakka, Brouillard ! Répliquais-je aussitôt.

Hakka, qui avait apprit pendant notre trajet de retour, se dissimula dans l'épaisse fumée qu'il cracha, et répliqua ensuite à coups de tête sur son adversaire, à en juger par les glapissements qui émanaient du nuage. Quelques minutes plus tard, la fumée se dissipa finalement, révélant un petit crocodile bleu au sol, hors de combat, mon Hericendre perché sur son dos d'un air victorieux. Mon adversaire le rappela en reniflant d'un air méprisant.

–T'es contente d'avoir gagné ?

–T'oublie pas quelque chose ? Répliquais-je en tendant la main, agitant les doigts. Et puis tu pourrais me donner ton nom, que je sache à qui je viens de flanquer une raclée !

Il grommela, puis finit par sortir une liasse de billets froissés et me l'envoya. Je la rattrapais de justesse, et il continua :

–Tu veux savoir qui je suis ? Je suis celui qui deviendra d'ici peu le plus grand dresseur de pokémons du monde !

–T'es déjà le plus grand pervers au monde, c'est déjà ça ! Répliquais-je sans hésiter. Et moi, je m'appelle Caroline, ne l'oublie pas !

Son assurance rejoua de nouveau les filles de l'air, et il prit la fuite à toute allure, laissant tomber quelque chose au sol au passage. Je ramassais l'objet en question, qui s'avéra être sa carte dresseur. Tiens, y a rien de marqué au niveau de son nom. Le monde dans lequel j'étais tombée ne ressemblait pas trait pour trait à ce qui se trouvait dans la cartouche – encore heureux – mais il en conservait tout de même quelques aspects (maman-zombie et Luth-zombie entre autre). Le joueur avait la possibilité de nommer son rival comme il le voulait (ou presque). Ce qui signifiait que je pourrais lui coller n'importe quel prénom, aussi débile fût-il. Il s'arrêta d'ailleurs quelques mètres plus loin, fouillant soudain frénétiquement ses poches, avant de se retourner. En voyant que sa carte dresseur était entre mes mains, il se précipita vers moi :

–Rends-moi ça tout de suite, c'est MA carte dresseur !

–J'en ai déjà une de toute façon, tu veux que j'en fasse quoi, Mr Pervers ?

–T'as pourtant vu mon nom, alors arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Protesta-t-il, visiblement très gêné encore une fois, avant de s'enfuir pour de bon.

_Le plus grand des cons, oui. _Pensais-je en mon fort intérieur. Pour ma part, je repris la direction du Centre Pokémon, pour soigner mon pauvre Hericendre. Il avait prit plus cher que ce que je croyais, et était couvert de plaies peu profondes. La jeune femme à l'accueil était celle à qui j'avais confié le Roucool un peu plus tôt, qui somnolait d'ailleurs sur une étagère. En me voyant entrer, il lança un « ROUCOOL ! » retentissant, avant de venir se percher sur mon épaule, à ma plus grande surprise. Holà, je savais déjà que c'était différent du jeu par certains côté, mais ça, c'était surprenant. Finalement, l'hôtesse prit la parole :

–Il n'a pas bougé de là depuis que vous nous l'avez confié, comme s'il attendait votre retour.

–Ça arrive souvent ce genre de choses ? Demandais-je tout en rappelant Hakka et lui confiant la pokéball.

–De temps en temps, me répondit-elle en posant la ball sur la machine de soin. La machine vibra brièvement, et elle me rendit ma pokéball avec un sourire. Et voilà, votre pokémon est en pleine forme ! Au revoir !

–Au revoir, répondis-je en relâchant mon pokémon.

Je sortis ensuite et me dirigeais droit vers la boutique, histoire de faire le plein d'objets de soins. Je parcourus ensuite le chemin inverse de ce matin, histoire de revenir au plus vite au Labo. Étonnement, je ne tombais sur aucun pokémon sauvage, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Finalement, je parvins à Bourg Geon, et me dirigeais immédiatement chez le Prof Orme.

Je restais figée un instant en entrant. Le laboratoire n'était déjà pas un modèle d'ordre lors de ma première venue, mais là c'était encore pire. Une fenêtre était cassée, des livres avaient valsés des étagères, certains étaient même en morceaux, et de nombreuses piles de papiers s'étaient écroulées au sol. Je finis par repérer Orme au fond, et je me dirigeais vers lui. Il était accompagné d'un policier, qui me regarda avec méfiance. Il s'adressa ensuite à moi :

–Apparemment, un pokémon a été volé ici il y a peu. La première règle de l'enquêteur : « le coupable revient toujours sur les lieux du crime ! » Donc c'est toi la coupable !

–Un instant ! Protesta Luth à cet instant, entrant en trombe, son Marill sur les talons. Elle n'a rien à voir dans tout ça ! J'ai vu ce qu'il s'était passé ! Il y avait un garçon aux cheveux rouges qui espionnait dehors !

–Marill ! Marill ! Acquiesça son pokémon en sautillant furieusement.

–Et pas aimable pour deux pokédollars ! Confirmais-je, faisant sursauter mon interlocuteur.

–Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu l'as croisé ?

–Je l'ai même vaincu ! Précisais-je. Il avait volé un Kaiminus, mais Hakka l'a battu. Si j'avais eut un autre pokémon, j'aurais peut-être pu vous le ramener, ajoutais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

–Ça, c'est notre travail, objecta le policier. Et ce Roucool alors ?

–J'ai pas pu le capturer, j'ai pas de pokéballs, répondis-je. Et je l'ai retrouvé _après_ le combat ! Je l'avais trouvé alors qu'il avait une aile cassée, et je l'avais laissé au Centre Pokémon de Ville Griotte.

–Mouais. Quoi qu'il en soit, as-tu retenu le nom ce garnement ?

Silver était plus ou moins le nom officiel du rival des jeux Argent, Or et Cristal, ainsi que de leurs remake, même si on ne le citait que rarement. Comme on pouvait lui donner à peu près tous les noms existants, beaucoup avaient dû l'appeler n'importe comment. Pour ma part, je préférais encore lui laisser son nom officiel, je trouvais qu'il lui allait pas mal du tout.

–Sur sa carte dresseur, il était marqué qu'il s'appelait Silver.

–Je vois. Merci pour ta coopération ! Nous devons maintenant poursuivre ce suspect aux cheveux rouges ! Me dit le policier, avant de partir rapidement, visiblement pressé.

Luth le suivit, me disant au passage qu'il était soulagé que les soupçons sur moi se soient dissipés. Je me tournais alors vers le Prof Orme, qui semblait vraiment secoué. Et arborait un bel œil au beurre noir, maintenant que je pouvais le voir de face.

–Vous allez bien Professeur ?

–C'est terrible, gémit-il, manifestement plus inquiet pour le pokémon que pour lui-même, avant de sembler se rappeler de quelque chose. Ah, au fait, quelle était donc cette découverte aussi importante de Mr Pokémon ?

–Une seconde, Prof, dis-je en posant mon sac au sol et en sortant l'œuf de mon sac à dos, enlevant ses protections. Voilà !

Il fit aussitôt un bond de surprise.

–Mais… c'est un œuf de pokémon ?

–Apparemment, répondis-je, à peine étonnée de sa réaction.

–Certes, je n'en avais jamais vu de semblable, lança Orme avant de me prendre délicatement l'œuf des mains, l'étudiant avec attention. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en faire tout un plat ! De nos jours, les œufs de pokémons ne sont plus si rares… Mais bon, c'est quand même un œuf ! Peut-être qu'il cache un secret ? Bien ! Je vais le garder ici pour l'examiner

–Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser, Prof. Le professeur Chen m'a demandé d'accomplir une mission pour lui, ajoutais-je.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, manquant laisser échapper l'œuf. Je faillis bondir pour le rattraper, mais, heureusement, il parvint à se reprendre.

–Le Professeur Chen ? Tu l'as rencontré ?

–Oui, il m'a même confié un pokédex ! Ajoutais-je en sortant l'objet en question.

–Ça alors… C'est incroyable ! Il eut un petit rire, et continua : il est vraiment imbattable pour dénicher de nouveaux dresseurs prometteurs ! Je savais que tu n'étais pas comme les autres, mais là, ça dépasse mes prévisions !

–Heri… lâcha Hakka en roulant des yeux, perché sur la table.

_Bien d'accord avec toi, mon grand, _pensais-je, restant toutefois silencieuse, le laissant continuer.

–Je pense que tu dois avoir le talent qu'il faut pour devenir Maître Pokémon.

–Je ne crois pas que je le resterais bien longtemps, répondis-je avec un petit rire. Je compte bien explorer toutes les régions de ce monde, et rester à la tête d'une seule d'entre elles ne m'intéresse pas vraiment.

Mes propos le firent rire, avant qu'il ne continue, jetant un œil à mes deux pokémons :

–Je vois en tout cas que tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec les pokémons, si ce Roucool a décidé de t'accompagner sans que tu l'aies capturé. Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas te retenir trop longtemps, et je vais te laisser partir pour la première arène, à Mauville.

–C'était mon but, répondis-je en souriant. Au fait Prof, le Professeur Chen a dit que je n'aurais le droit de capturer que le premier pokémon que je rencontrerais sur chaque route. Et si jamais je ne rencontre que des Roucools, je fais comment ?

–Ah, il ne devait pas encore être au courant de la dernière dérogation, puisqu'elle vient d'être diffusée. Si tu rencontre un autre pokémon que tu n'as pas déjà capturé, même s'il n'est pas le premier, tu as le droit de le capturer. Mais uniquement si tu possède déjà les autres que tu rencontres avant, et que tu n'es jamais allée sur cette route !

–Ah, merci Prof, ça me rassure ! Bien, eh ben je vais vous laisser. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de moi !

–J'y penserais, me répondit-il distraitement, désormais entièrement plongé dans le mystère de l'œuf. Pense tout de même à prévenir ta mère, ajouta-t-il comme je me dirigeais vers la sortie.

Un frisson me parcourut le dos à cette idée. Toutefois, je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de le faire. Me retrouver nez à nez avec ce zombie ne me tentait pas le moins du monde, et je filais en catimini, récupérant Hakka sur mon autre épaule. L'assistant du Professeur me souhaita bonne chance comme je passais devant lui, avant d'aller commencer à ranger le laboratoire. Je sortis, et respirais avec soulagement l'air frais de l'extérieur. Ça sentait le refermé là-dedans.

Toutefois, sur le chemin, je croisais Luth, qui tint à toute force à me montrer comment capturer un pokémon. Je subis avec autant de patience que possible sa petite démonstration, à laquelle je ne pouvais de toute façon pas échapper. Il captura un vulgaire Rattata, et me démontra avec enthousiasme à quel point il était facile de capturer de nouveaux pokémons, avant de me donner cinq pokéballs et de filer. Une fois débarrassée de lui, je soupirais avec soulagement. Pas méchant, mais épuisant.

J'envisageais une seconde de capturer immédiatement le Roucool, avant de réfléchir. Les Rattatas n'étaient pas d'une grande utilité au combat, et je n'aimais pas vraiment leur évolution. Une Fouinette, en revanche, évoluait en Fouinard, qui ferait une excellente écharpe, et une bonne guerrière pour mes débuts. Je regardais le Roucool.

–Je vais te proposer un marché, mon ami.

–Rouu ?

–Je voudrais capturer une Fouinette comme premier pokémon. Seulement, elles ne vivent que sur cette route. Or, je n'ai le droit de capturer que le premier pokémon que je rencontre sur une route. Est-ce que cela t'ennuie d'attendre un peu avant que je te capture ?

–Rou ! Fit-il en secouant la tête, semblant accepter.

–Parfait alors. Voyons… Puisque tu es un mâle, je vais t'appeler Horus, dis-je en reprenant ma route.

Maintenant, j'avais deux pokémons avec moi. Comme Horus était le plus faible, je décidais de l'entraîner en premier, en partenariat avec ma future Fouinette. Ce dernier se percha d'ailleurs sur mon épaule, l'air tout content d'avoir un nom. Je le capturerais après Ville Griotte, comme ça, je ne briserais pas la loi du « un pokémon par zone ».

–Rrrrou ? Fit Horus en direction d'Hakka, l'air curieux.

–Heri ! Répondit ce dernier, comme s'il se présentait.

Ils continuèrent à papoter, enfin, de ce que j'en déduisis d'après leurs petits cris. Les plumes de mon pokémon oiseau étaient étonnamment douces contre ma joues, et cette petite boule emplumée était vraiment chaude, ce que je trouvais plus qu'agréable. J'adore la chaleur, et comme, logiquement, j'ai vraiment horreur du froid, avoir une bouillotte vivante était plutôt sympa. C'était pour cela que j'avais hâte d'avoir un ou une Fouinard.

La route 46 se trouvait un peu plus loin, et je me dirigeais dans cette direction, sachant qu'on y trouvait des Racaillous. Toutefois, avant de l'atteindre, je fis un arrêt repas.

.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

_Et voilà, c'est fini ! À bientôt pour la suite ! ^^_

_._

_Nota Bene : je dois avouer que j'ai un peu triché sur la règle du « un pokémon par zone uniquement », pour les besoins de mon scénario. Toutefois, j'ai bel et bien rencontré une Fouinette mâle en tout premier sur la première route. Donc, capturé !_

_Note : Alors, pour ceux qui se posent la question, oui, ce chapitre a été réécrit. Suite aux commentaires de VP007, qui a très gentiment accepté de me servir de bêta-lectrice, j'ai décidé de complètement remanier ce chapitre. J'ai donc recommencé une nouvelle partie, afin de pouvoir décrire correctement les combats, et faire en sorte que ça ressemble un peu moins à un compte-rendu de mission ^^'. J'ai effectué je ne sais combien de reboot sur ma partie, pour tenter d'obtenir un starter shiny légalement (sur une autre cartouche, un ami à moi m'en avait fabriqué un, mais bon… Je préfère l'avoir de façon classique, même si c'est long XD). Et dire qu'au départ, je cherchais juste une nature intéressante… Avant que j'aie eut le temps de m'en rendre compte, ça s'est transformé en chasse au shiny. Du masochisme pur et dur, étant donné qu'il y a une chance sur 8 200 environ de tomber dessus, mais à ce stade, ça devient une question d'honneur… Disons que ça compensera pour la fois où je suis tombée sur un Medhyena shiny sans avoir de balls pour le capturer ^^. J'ai fini par abandonner, ça me prend trop de temps, et vous avez assez attendu ce chapitre. Je ferais une autre tentative un de ces jours… Ce chapitre a été séparé en deux parties, pour éviter que ça soit trop long à lire ^^ (et aussi parce que avec toutes les modifs à ajouter, on va certainement atteindre les 30 pages, ce qui fait un peu beaucoup). Voici donc la première._


	3. Premiers pokémons

_Pokémon Nuzlocke – Soul Silver World_

.

.

_Disclaimer : Caroline est à moi et les Pokémons appartiennent à Game Freak._

.

_Note : Voici donc la seconde partie, qui comporte le plus de modifications, et qui sera donc sans doute à peu près aussi longue que la partie 1. Un graaaaaaaaaand merci à VP007, pour tout le temps qu'elle a consacré à relire et commenter mes chapitres._

.

.

.

Résumé : Elle a toujours rêvé d'être une dresseuse pokémon, mais pas comme ça ! C'est plus drôle maintenant, la sortie elle est où ?

.

.

.

Tome 1 : Johto

.

.

Chapitre 2 : Premiers pokémons

.

Le repas fut relativement tranquille, mes pokémons s'entendant bien. Simplement, un Rattata eut la brillante idée d'essayer de piquer de la nourriture à Hakka, chose que ce dernier apprécia moyennement, et ça se termina en une course-poursuite endiablée, Hakka tentant de récupérer sa croquette des dents du pauvre rongeur terrifié.

–Hakka, laisse un peu ce pauvre rongeur tranquille enfin…

–Heri ! Protesta-t-il, l'air furieux.

–Tataaaaaaaaaaa ! Couina le pauvre Rattata, terrorisé.

Finalement, le pokémon rat parvint à prendre la fuite, au grand énervement de Hakka. Je lui donnais du rab pour le calmer, et il oublia très vite l'incident, visiblement ravi.

Mis à part ce petit épisode, Hakka était plutôt joyeux, manifestement content de sortir enfin du labo. Horus, lui, semblait découvrir la vie en groupe, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça. Il semblait même assez content, comme conscient du fait qu'il pourrait devenir plus fort avec nous.

Je dus également affronter quelques Fouinettes et Rattatas, et Horus prit les devants, manifestement impatient de se battre. Je le retins toutefois, comme il n'avait pas encore de pokéball, je ne pourrais pas le rappeler si les choses tournaient mal. Pour ce combat, Hakka se mit en position face à la Fouinette qui nous faisait face, l'air déterminée.

–Bien, Hakka. Vas-y doucement, je ne tiens pas à manquer ma première capture !

–Heri ! Dit-il, comme s'il avait lancé « Roger ! ».

Il chargea immédiatement son adversaire, le projetant au sol, le souffle coupé. Je lançais immédiatement une pokéball, et pus rapidement savourer ma première capture. Le pokédex m'informa qu'il s'agissait d'un mâle, et, après réflexion, je le baptisais Tail. Un détour par la route 30 plus tard, Horus avait sa propre pokéball. Il ne s'était même pas débattu lorsqu'elle s'était refermée sur lui, à ma grande joie. Gé-ni-al. Pour le moment, tout se déroulait de façon parfaite.

Lui et Hakka me seraient utile contre les pokémons insectes d'Hector, mais, en attendant, l'idéal serait de capturer un pokémon roche, avantagé contre le type vol, pour faire face à Albert.

Une fois sur la route 46, je me mis à fouiner dans les hautes herbes. Finalement, après plus d'une heure de recherche, je croisais… un Rattata. Je fis la grimace, mais comme c'était le premier pokémon que je rencontrais ici, je n'avais pas le choix. Je lui opposais Horus et Tail, qui n'eurent pas grande peine à l'affaiblir, et le capturer fut une formalité.

La nuit avait commencé à tomber sans que je m'en rende compte, et je repartis vers Ville Griotte avec un soupir. Bien ma veine, deux pokémons que je ne pourrais que difficilement utiliser face à Albert. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours la possibilité de l'échange à Mauville, mais j'aurais préféré le capturer moi-même. Bah, il irait faire un somme digital plus tard, probablement définitif, mais ça m'ennuyait quand même. Une fois arrivée au Centre Pokémon de Ville Griotte, j'allais directement faire soigner mes pokémons, expliquant que je souhaitais déposer mon Rattata sur un PC.

–Vous voyez le socle à côté de l'ordinateur ? M'expliqua gentiment l'hôtesse. Il vous suffit de créer un espace de stockage dans le PC en introduisant votre carte dresseur dedans, de déposer votre pokéball sur le socle, et de sélectionner « stocker » pour déposer votre pokémon. Vous verrez, il n'y a rien de plus facile.

–Merci bien mademoiselle.

Je me dirigeais donc vers le PC pour suivre ses instructions. Comme elle me l'avait dit, je déposais la pokéball sur le socle prévu pour, et introduisis ma carte dresseur dans une fente en-dessous, qui l'avala comme l'aurait fait un distributeur de billet. La seconde suivante, l'écran me proposa de créer un espace de stockage à mon nom. Je validais, et la pokéball fut absorbée. Il me proposa ensuite de stocker un autre pokémon, mais je refusais, et la machine éjecta ma carte dresseur.

Effectivement, il n'y avait pas plus simple, en cinq minutes c'était réglé. Je descendis ensuite à la cafétéria du Centre Pokémon, affamée. Une fois mon estomac et celui de mes pokémons remplis, je montais me coucher. D'habitude, je me couchais assez tard, mais là, j'étais crevée d'avoir marché une bonne partie de la journée, quasiment sans m'arrêter. Tail se blottit contre mon cou, Hakka s'installa contre moi, et Horus se percha à la tête du lit. Je lâchais un bâillement, épuisée.

–Bonne nuit tout le monde… Vous avez bien travaillé aujourd'hui.

Des piaillements endormis me répondirent, et je sombrais dans le sommeil.

.

oOo

.

Le lendemain matin, je me levais complètement courbaturée. Pas l'habitude de faire autant d'efforts, moi. Je clopinais comme une vieille grand-mère jusqu'à la cafétéria, au grand amusement de mes trois pokémons. Une fois assise devant mon petit déjeuner, je commençais à réfléchir à ma situation. La veille, tout s'était enchaîné trop vite pour que je puisse vraiment prendre le temps d'y penser, mais là, de bon matin, j'avais tout le temps de réfléchir, et rien ne pressait.

Comment j'avais pu atterrir là d'abord ? Le gros problème, c'est que je n'en avais aucune idée. Mon dernier souvenir remontait à quand j'avais appuyé sur « nouvelle partie », et après, plus rien. Le trou noir, jusqu'au Prof Chen. Maintenant, je ne pourrais sans doute jamais avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Donc, puisque, sur cette partie, je ne pouvais rien faire, autant m'atteler à la suivante, c'est-à-dire le retour au monde réel. Pour cela, j'avais sans doute deux solutions : 1, suivre le scénario du jeu, qui incluait battre la ligue pokémon à deux reprises sans doute, une fois pour Johto et une autre pour Kanto, en ayant tous les badges, et 2, si ça ne marchait pas, aller jusqu'à Sinnoh pour capturer Palkia ou Giratina. Une jolie trotte en perspective. Je soupirais, à l'étonnement de mes pokémons. Bon allez. On va continuer à avancer, j'aimerais bien rentrer le plus vite possible.

Je me figeais au milieu du passage quand cette pensée percuta mon esprit. Rentrer dans le monde réel ? Là où on se cassait le dos pour gagner misérablement sa vie ? Où la justice marchait sur la tête ? Où on avait plus de considération pour les criminels que pour leurs victimes ? Et surtout, si je rentrais, qu'adviendrait-il de mes pokémons ? Mon Hakka, mon Tail, et mon Horus ? Pourraient-ils m'accompagner, ou resteraient-ils ici, sans moi ? Et tous les autres que je pourrais capturer ? Un dresseur me signala que je gênais le passage, et je me décalais, toujours secouée.

Je finis par décider que je verrais en temps utile, pour le moment, je ne savais encore rien du futur au-delà de ce qu'il se passait dans les jeux. Je me secouais et repartis sur la route.

.

oOo

.

Je dus affronter plusieurs Roucools sauvages, et connus une petite frayeur quand mon Horus se fit percuter violemment par son adversaire, passant à deux doigts de se faire tuer. Je le rappelais vite fait et envoyais Hakka à sa place. Il acheva rapidement le pokémon sauvage, et je m'empressais d'aller le faire soigner.

Le contre-temps me contraria, mais je préférais encore ça à perdre un de mes pokémons. Le reste du chemin, jusqu'à l'embranchement précédemment occupé par les dresseurs qui s'affrontaient, ne fut guère folichon, je rencontrais juste d'autres Roucools et quelques pokémons insectes, complètement inintéressants.

Les Coconforts étaient ce que je détestais le plus. Avec leur sale manie de durcir leur carapace, le combat durait des heures. Et il s'agissait de l'unique attaque qu'ils connaissaient à ce stade. Vive L'IA du jeu, hein. Ils pourraient au moins connaître d'autres attaques, mais non. Quand on les trouvait à l'état sauvage, ils ne savaient utiliser QUE Armure.

En arrivant à l'endroit du duel, je fus soulagée de le voir libéré. Sauf que l'un des dresseurs s'était installé dans les hautes herbes, à côté, et me sauta dessus, l'air furieux.

–Bon, puisque j'ai perdu, je cherche des pokémons plus forts ! Et puisque tu as l'air faible, je vais me faire un plaisir de te ratatiner, ça me passera les nerfs !

–C'est ça, c'est ça, soupirais-je, lasse d'avance. J'espère qu'il te reste encore un peu d'argent sur toi mon gars, parce que moi j'ai plus rien.

–C'est pas grave, tu me paieras autrement ! Me répondit mon adversaire en me jetant un regard qui fit se hérisser Horus.

–On en reparle après le combat, si tu veux bien, répliquais-je, appréciant peu son regard moi aussi.

Le premier pokémon qu'il envoya au combat fut un Rattata, et je préférais prudemment envoyer Hakka.

–Allez, Ratoune, Charge ! Ordonna mon adversaire.

Mon pokémon encaissa sans trop de peine, et répliqua par un grand coup de boule. Le Rattata adverse tenta ensuite une Mimi-queue, mais Hakka l'esquiva, avant de continuer à le marteler de coups de tête. Il continua avec une autre Mimi-queue, qui fit éternuer Hakka. Toutefois, il acheva son adversaire d'une dernière charge, et le Rattata s'écroula au sol, KO. Perdu ! Mon adversaire maugréa, mais me paya quand même. Je gagnais quelques billets froissés, que j'empochais rapidement. Je n'avais pas gagné grand-chose, et je regrettais d'avoir dépensé mon argent en Potions et pokéballs. Mais bon, comme ça au moins, je suis parée.

Quelques mètres plus loin, je tombais sur son adversaire précédent, nettement plus aimable, mais qui brailla un « COMBAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ! » qui me fit sursauter. J'acceptais le défi, étant donné que j'avais besoin d'argent. Lui envoya un Roucool en premier, et je lui opposais tout d'abord Horus, histoire de le faire progresser.

–Allez, Roux, Charge !

–Horus, idem !

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire d'utiliser Jet de Sable, il y avait de grandes chances pour que la précision de l'autre y résiste aussi. À mon grand étonnement, il le mit à terre très vite. Eh bien, on peut dire que je ne suis pas tombée sur n'importe quel Roucool ! Le gamin envoya à son tour un Rattata, et je décidais de laisser Horus s'en occuper.

–Ratta, charge ! Ordonna le gamin.

–Horus, tu sais quoi faire !

–Rouu !

Horus chargea son adversaire sans hésiter, et les pokémons se percutèrent de plein fouet. Le rongeur tenta de mordre son adversaire, mais mon pokémon se dégagea rapidement, et le rat mauve siffla de frustration. Il était plus fort que le pokémon précédent, mais je restais confiante. Et j'avais raison, car Horus gagna. Ce fut assez limite, la dernière attaque du Rattata semblait avoir fait des dégâts, vu comment il se posa au sol, l'air épuisé. Je m'empressais de le rappeler, afin qu'il puisse économiser ses forces.

Le gosse me paya, et je pus reprendre ma route, après un _autre_ passage au Centre. Il me fallait un autre pokémon, mais je ne pourrais pas en avoir un avant la route 31. Il y avait aussi l'Antre Noir, mais sans la CT Flash, pas question de m'y aventurer.

Je profitais de l'arrêt forcé pour manger, toute cette marche et ces combats me donnaient faim. À mes pokémons aussi, vu la manière dont ils se jetèrent sur la nourriture.

–On se calme, on se calme, y en aura pour tout le monde, voyons…

Quelques piaillements et un début de dispute (vite maîtrisé) plus tard, tout le monde mangeait en bon ordre.

.

oOo

.

Le retour à la route vit aussi le retour aux Roucools. J'en peux plus moi de ces piafs. Ils étaient de faible niveau, certes, mais mis bout à bout, ça me ralentissais pas mal et épuisait mes pokémons Moi ça me donnait surtout l'impression que j'allais devoir camper sur place. Si je dois retourner _encore _une fois au Centre, je récupère mon Rattata pour avancer plus vite !

Un peu plus loin, un troisième gamin me provoqua en duel. Heureusement, il n'avait que des Chenipans, et Tail s'en occupa vite fait bien fait en deux coups de griffes chacun, malgré leurs crachats de soie. Mon adversaire protesta que je n'étais pas sympa, mais je répliquais que je voulais atteindre la prochaine ville avant la nuit.

Quelques instants plus tard, mon pokématos se mit à biper, me faisant sursauter. Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié…

–Allô ? Caroline ?

–Oui, c'est moi, soupirais-je avec une grimace.

–Le Professeur Orme m'a dit que… tu partais pour un long voyage.

–C'est exact, je pars asservir des créatures sans défense pour les obliger à combattre jusqu'à la mort, ironisais-je.

Arceus, qu'elle me portait sur les nerfs ! Elle continua, programmée comme elle l'était :

–J'aurais aimé que tu passes me voir une dernière fois avant de partir…

–Sans façon, merci.

Hé ho, je suis majeure et vaccinée, je peux faire ce que je veux quand même.

–Qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec ton argent ? Je l'économise ou pas ?

–Non, ne m'économise rien, répondis-je aussitôt. Je me débrouillerais.

Moins j'avais affaire à elle, et mieux je me portais. Même si elle pouvait m'acheter des trucs intéressants, je n'avais pas envie de subir ses coups de fils réguliers. Ma mère m'ennuyait assez comme ça dans le monde réel, alors si dans le virtuel j'avais la paix… Je comptais bien en profiter un maximum.

–D'accord, je ne m'occupe pas de tes économies ! Continue comme ça, mon poussin !

Je pus enfin raccrocher avec soulagement. Fiou, et un problème de réglé. Je continuais ma route, jusqu'à arriver sur la route 31. J'y effectuais une capture inintéressante, qui ne mérite même pas que j'en parle. Je tentais au passage ma chance dans l'Antre Noir, bien que n'ayant rien pour m'éclairer. Les flammes de Hakka faisaient l'affaire pour voir où je mettais les pieds, mais ça n'allait pas très loin.

Un truc membraneux me percuta soudain, m'arrachant un glapissement de surprise. Bon sang, ça fait peur ! Tail bondit immédiatement pour me protéger, plaquant la chauve-souris au sol. Je lançais immédiatement une ball, et le capturais sans effort. Je baptisais mon nouveau membre, un Nosferapti, Alucard, comme le vampire de Hellsing. Comme on disait que ces bestioles se nourrissaient de sang… ça restait logique, non ? De toute façon on s'en fout.

En tentant de retourner vers la sortie, devinez sur quoi je suis tombée ? Bingo, un Racaillou. Mes pokémons n'ayant plus de force, ni l'avantage de type, je préférais filer aussi vite que possible.

–Monde de merde ! IA de merde ! Grotte de merde ! RACAILLOUS DE MERDE ! Fulminais-je de plus en plus fort.

Une fois dehors, je repartis vers Mauville. Un peu plus loin, un autre Scout me défia en combat. Il n'avait que des pokémons insectes non évolués, assez faibles qui plus est, et Tail n'eut guère de peine à remporter la victoire. Seul son Aspicot me donna des sueurs froides, mais il ne parvint pas à empoisonner mes pokémons. Il insista pour me donner son numéro de téléphone, et j'acceptais, surtout en sachant qu'il me trouverait des baies un peu rares.

.

oOo

.

Je parvins finalement à mon but, soupirant de soulagement après une autre rencontre avec Luth, qui m'avait offert un gadget inutile. Je profitais de la cafétéria du Centre Pokémon pour prendre un goûter rapide, et je décidais de tenter d'aller sur une route où je savais pouvoir capturer des Chetiflor ou des Wattouat, mais je me fis refouler sous le prétexte que je n'avais pas encore le badge de l'arène. Et bien sûr, aucun moyen de passer à l'ouest à cause du Simularbre qui bloquait la route. De guerre lasse, je décidais d'aller m'entraîner un peu dans la Tour Chetiflor.

oOo

Comme de bien entendu, j'y rencontrais de nombreux « Sages » possédant uniquement des Chetiflor. L'immense pilier oscillant au centre de l'étage me filait vaguement la chair de poule, même si la tour semblait plutôt calme en plein jour. Ça ne serait pas pareil en pleine nuit, et j'espérais pouvoir y capturer un spectre.

Cette Tour offrait toutefois de l'entraînement facile pour Horus et Hakka, que j'alternais régulièrement avec Alucard pour le faire progresser. Mon pokédex bipa après un de ces combats, m'informant que Hakka venait d'apprendre Flammèche.

–Chetiflor grillé au menu ce soir ! Plaisantais-je joyeusement. Tu as faim Hakka ?

–Heri ! Acquiesça-t-il, l'air joyeux.

À ma grande satisfaction, Horus apprit Tornade juste après ce premier combat. Ce dernier se mit à roucouler, l'air ravi, gonflant les plumes de son corps, faisant manifestement le beau auprès des autres, bien qu'il fut quelque peu raillé par Hakka au passage, pour autant que je puisse en juger, qui semblait trouver qu'il en faisait trop.

Bien, je pourrais progresser plus vite comme ça. À chaque étage, je tombais sur un à plusieurs Sages, qui ne faisaient pas long feu face à Horus ou Hakka, mais pas de pokémons sauvages. J'espérais au moins tomber sur un Fantominus, mais pour le moment, rien en vue. Toutes ces plantes commençaient vraiment à me taper sur le système d'ailleurs, mais impossible d'avancer sans les battre.

Alucard finit par apprendre Ultrason, au bout du troisième combat. Bien, ça sera utile, faute de mieux. Sa seule attaque offensive était Vampirisme, pas des plus puissantes. Il imita plus ou moins Horus, et je mis rapidement fin à tout ça, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Au détour d'un couloir je percuta un quatrième vieil homme en bure brune, le crâne rasé : un Sage. Bon d'accord, c'est vrai que je ne risquais pas de tomber sur d'autre personnes, mais sait-on jamais ! L'attaque des clones, le retour !

Bref, le vieux fort désappointé – pour ne pas dire carrément furax – d'avoir été interrompu durant son adulation sur les Chetiflor, me défia afin de – je cite – « d'expier la faute impardonnable fait au très grand Chetiflor ». Mon œil oui.

Cette fois ci j'envoyais Alucard au combat, le pauvre n'allait pas passer sa journée dans une pokéball. La petite chauve-souris voleta tout autour de son adversaire feuillu, pour l'identifier à mon avis.

–Chetiflor, grand parmi les grands, utilise ta très splendide attaque Tranche-Herbe !

… Je crois que le cerveau du pépé a dû moisir, pour balancer autant de conneries en une seule phrase. Des grands-pères ne sont peut-être pas des plus aptes à combattre… De toute façon, les vieux, faudrait les tuer à la naissance.

–Alucard, plonge ! Et harcèle-le avec Vampirisme !

Conformément à mes ordres, mon Nosferapti évita les herbes tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir, en volant à ras le sol, et il se mit à jouer les… ben les vampires, littéralement, avec son attaque Vampirisme, jusqu'à ce que le Chetiflor tombe raide sur le parquet.

Pour célébrer sa « grande » victoire, Alucard poussa un cri bien suraiguë, qui infligea à mes pauvres tympans d'effroyables bourdonnements. Mon pokédex bipa : d'après l'appareil, il venait de nous faire une démonstration exclusive de sa nouvelle attaque Ultrason, apprise quelques minutes plus tôt. Mes oreilles…

–Alucard, tu es prié d'éviter de faire ça tout le temps, j'ai mal aux oreilles …

Au moins, avec Ultrason, il pourrait me faire gagner du temps si besoin. Je lui fis affronter un Chetiflor, et il parvint à le mettre KO juste avec ses ultrasons et quelques Vampirisme. Un coup de chance, mais je le félicitais chaudement.

Le suivant s'avéra plus chanceux, et plus résistant, puisque, malgré sa confusion, il parvint à le toucher à chaque fois. Finalement, il se mit _enfin_ KO tout seul, et je pus repartir. Je décidais de rentrer me reposer un peu, j'en avais marre. Alucard se percha sagement sur mon épaule, et je le laissais faire.

Je venais d'atteindre le premier niveau, et m'apprêtais à aller au rez-de-chaussée pour aller soigner mes pokémons, lorsqu'un Fantominus me sauta dessus. Aha, enfin !

–Toi, mon gros, tu vas venir avec moi !

En guise de réponse, il ricana et me tira la langue, l'air moqueur. Alucard tenta de l'affaiblir, mais ses attaques n'étaient pas des plus efficaces, surtout en prenant en compte leur faible écart de niveau, si je ne me trompais pas. À mon plus grand étonnement, Tail bondit alors à l'attaque, et ses griffes _touchèrent_ le Fantominus ! Ce dernier était manifestement aussi surprit que moi, vacillant dans les airs, et je jetais un œil sur mon pokédex. Ah. Tail connaissait Clairvoyance, ce qui lui permettait de toucher les spectres avec une attaque de type normal. Je capturais donc le pokémon dans la foulée, le baptisant Fantôme.

Désormais, j'avais 5 pokémons avec moi. J'en avais plein les pattes de cette histoire, et je décidais d'aller manger et dormir, je continuerais à m'entraîner demain.

–Allez les gars, on va rentrer manger un bout et dormir. Vous en dites quoi ?

Concert de piaillements approbateurs, manifestement, cette pause tombait à point nommé.

Un peu avant le centre pokémon, un enfant m'aborda.

–Dites, vous avez capturé un Chetiflor ? Vous me l'échangeriez contre mon Onix ?

– Désolée, j'en ai pas, expliquais-je à regret. Sinon je l'aurais volontiers échangé, tu peux me croire.

Il soupira d'un air attristé, et repartit en traînant des pieds. Apparemment, on avait dû lui offrir un Onix comme premier pokémon, mais, à mon sens, ce n'était pas un pokémon très intéressant pour un débutant.

oOo

Après quelques heures de repos et un petit-déjeuner conséquent, retour à la Tour. Maintenant qu'il faisait jour, je rencontrais des Rattatas de partout, qui procurèrent un peu d'entraînement à mes pokémons. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'était facile, vu leur nombre, mais au moins utile. Au dernier étage se trouvaient plusieurs « sages », tous avec un Chetiflor. Facile, avec des pokémons vol ou feu.

–BORDEL, SI JE VOIS ENCORE UN SEUL CHETIFLOR, JE JURE QUE JE SAUTE PAR LA FENÊTRE ! Fulminais-je, exaspérée.

Un seul me donna du fil à retordre, avec son Hoothoot. Saloperie d'hypnose. Il avait endormi Tail, et celui-ci ne s'était pas réveillé, me contraignant à le rappeler et à le remplacer par Hakka, qui vengea rapidement son compère.

–À présent que tu nous as tous vaincus, il te faut apprendre une dernière leçon auprès de notre aîné à tous : l'Ancien. Va, passe cette porte et affronte-le.

Finalement, je pus avancer en direction de l'Ancien… En contournant ce foutu pilier qui oscillait sans interruption, remarquant une touffe de cheveux rouge entre lui et moi. Ce dernier était actuellement aux prises avec Silver, qui venait sans doute juste de le battre, car il déclara :

–Ta puissance est réelle. Comme promis, voici ta CT. Toutefois, et il agita l'index en direction de Silver, laisse-moi te donner un conseil : traite tes pokémons avec plus de gentillesse. Tu es bien trop âpre au combat, les pokémons ne sont pas des engins de guerre.

Silver renifla avec dédain, avant de lui tourner le dos. Ce faisant, son regard tomba sur moi, et il s'approcha, étudiant mes pokémons d'un œil méprisant.

–Pfeuh ! Pour quelqu'un d'assez prétentieux pour se faire appeler « Ancien », il n'en a pas beaucoup dans le ventre !

–Tu ne vaux pas grand-chose, toi ! Répliquais-je du tac au tac. Tu devrais plutôt écouter ses conseils, les anciens ont toujours des trucs intéressants à partager.

Il renifla à nouveau.

–Bah, ça ne me surprend pas. Je n'allais quand même pas me faire par quelqu'un qui raconte qu'il faut être gentil avec ses pokémons et je ne sais quelle âneries… c'est pareil pour toi d'ailleurs.

–Tu veux tester ? Répliquais-je sans hésiter.

–Peuh ! T'es même pas encore à mon niveau. Je ne m'intéresse qu'aux pokémons capables de gagner. Je me fiche des autres, comme les tiens. Je me contrefiche des pokémons mignons et faibles.

–Avec un bon entraînement, même un pokémon qui a l'air faible peut être redoutable, répliquais-je sèchement.

Il renifla une dernière fois et se tira en me bousculant violemment. Toujours aussi aimable celui-là. Je me dirigeais à mon tour vers le vieux bonhomme, et le saluais poliment, lui arrachant un sourire.

–Sois la bienvenue, jeune fille. La tour Chetiflor est un lieu d'entraînement, comme tu auras put le constater. Nous venons y renforcer nos liens avec nos pokémons, afin d'être toujours plus forts ensembles. Bien, trêve de bavardages, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Je serais ton adversaire final. Permets-moi de mettre à l'épreuve ton amitié envers tes pokémons !

–Comme vous voudrez, grand-père, mais je compte pas me laisser battre si facilement ! Répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

–La fougue de la jeunesse ne vaudra jamais l'expérience des anciens !

–On a tout à apprendre des anciens, répliquais-je avec un sourire, comme il lançait son pokémon au combat.

Je décidais d'envoyer Horus au combat face à son Chetiflor. C'est vraiment lassant tous ces pokémons identiques. Il s'occupa également du Hoothoot qui suivit, balançant une petite attaque Tornade face au Chetiflor, le mettant Game Over en une attaque, l'air aussi blasé que moi en ce qui concernait les pokémons plantes.

Grâce à ma victoire, l'ancien me donna, comme promis, la CT Flash. Je ressortis sans croiser de pokémons, ce qui m'énerva, j'aurais aimé en profiter pour continuer l'entraînement. Retour aux hautes herbes quoi.

Tout d'abord, je fis un autre arrêt au centre pokémon, histoire de me restaurer un peu avec mon équipe. Finalement, après avoir longuement hésité, j'appelais le Prof Orme, lui expliquant que je faisais face à un dilemme, et que j'aurais aimé avoir ses conseils.

–Eh bien, en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

–Voilà, je suis déjà passé sur une route où j'ai capturé un Aspicot, et je souhaitais savoir si je pouvais y capturer un Chetiflor, puisqu'un jeune dresseur m'a demandé s'il pouvait m'échanger ce pokémon contre un Onix. Est-ce qu'il y a une tolérance pour ce genre de cas ou non ?

–Mmmmh… Une minute, je me renseigne. Ne quitte pas.

Je me retrouvais donc à écouter pendant cinq bonnes minutes une musique d'attente particulièrement barbante, avant que le Prof ne reprenne.

–Allô, toujours là ?

–Toujours là Prof ! Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

–Eh bien, pour un échange, il y a bel et bien une tolérance. Toutefois, tu n'as pas le droit d'en faire plus d'un par mois ! Et cela vaut aussi pour les villes, si tu fais un échange dans une ville, cela équivaudra à une capture. Toutefois, tu peux capturer un Onix dans les Caves Jumelles si ma mémoire est bonne. Alors pourquoi veux-tu faire un échange maintenant ?

–Eh bien parce que je n'ai pas pu capturer de Racaillou, avouais-je. De plus, aucun de mes pokémons n'a d'avantage contre Albert. Et je ne souhaite pas perdre un de mes pokémons.

–Je vois. Ta raison est valable, mais n'oublie pas de préciser pourquoi tu as capturé ce pokémon à l'hôtesse du centre pokémon, je ne tiens pas à recevoir une amende !

–Rassurez-vous Prof, je lui explique ça de suite, dis-je en regardant l'infirmière qui me fixait en haussant un sourcil. Merci beaucoup.

–Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Je lui expliquais rapidement mon cas, et elle hocha la tête.

–Dans ce cas, la meilleure solution, c'est que tu dépose un de tes pokémons sur le PC, et que tu effectue ton échange juste après la capture. Ainsi, tu n'auras toujours qu'un seul pokémon de cette route sur toi.

–Merci madame, répondis-je, avant de suivre son conseil, mais, de toute façon, le seul pokémon que j'y aie capturé est déjà stocké.

Je sortis ensuite capturer mon pokémon, qui m'opposa relativement peu de résistance. Alucard n'en fit qu'une bouchée, et je capturais un Chetiflor femelle du premier coup. Je la baptisais Flora, et, après l'avoir soignée, je me dirigeais vers la maison où était allé se réfugier le petit garçon la veille. Je toquais à la porte, et tombais sur une femme un peu plus veille que moi, dans les 35 ans environ.

–Bonjour madame ! Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais votre fils m'a proposé un échange hier. Je n'avais pas le pokémon qu'il souhaitait sur moi à ce moment-là, mais maintenant c'est réglé. Je peux lui parler ?

–Bien sûr. OLIVE ! Une jeune dame veut te parler, descend vite !

Le petit garçon descendit, et me regarda d'un air très étonné. Je lui souris.

–J'ai pu avoir une Chetiflor ! Toujours d'accord pour l'échange ?

–Ouais, bien sûr ! Dit-il avec enthousiasme. Merci madame !

–Hey, je suis pas si vieille ! Protestais-je en faisant mine de me fâcher. Appelle-moi mademoiselle ! Alors, comment on fait un échange ?

–Bien m'dame ! Plaisanta le dénommé Olive. Il faut aller au Centre Pokémon, y a des machines spéciales pour ça.

–J'ai pas souvenir de les y avoir vu, mais ok.

On est donc allés au Centre Pokémon, et il me guida jusqu'à une pièce à l'écart, où se trouvait une énorme machine avec des tuyaux de chaque côté.

–Voilà, il suffit de mettre nos pokéballs de chaque côté et de glisser nos cartes dresseurs dans les socles en-dessous, m'expliqua le gamin.

–Ok, dis-je en m'exécutant.

La machine se mit alors à vrombir, aspirant nos pokéballs dans les tuyaux. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles retombèrent du côté opposé, et la machine émit un puissant « BIP », comme pour dire que c'était fini. Zarbe, ce machin. Et glauque, je suis vraiment pas fan de ces machines immenses. Le gamin récupéra sa pokéball, et me sourit, l'air ravi.

–Et voilà ! Il s'appelle Lombric. Prenez-en soin s'il vous plaît !

–Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occuperais bien de lui, promis-je, me retenant de tiquer au nom de son pokémon. Et voici une Chetiflor, comme promis. Elle s'appelle Flora, et j'espère que tu t'occuperas bien d'elle aussi.

–Promis ! Et merci encore mademoiselle !

'Tain, je préférais encore le Rocky des versions d'origine, ça avait au moins un tant soit peu la classe… et, au moins, y avait de la logique dans l'idée. Mais baptiser un serpent de pierre du nom d'un vers de terre… c'est carrément craignos quelque part.

Une fois dehors sur la route 31, je laissais sortir mon nouveau pokémon pour qu'il fasse connaissance avec les autres membres de l'équipe, et je me retrouvais à contempler un gigantesque serpent de pierre.

Dans la description du pokédex, il était dit que les Onix faisaient dans les 9 mètres de long environ. Manifestement, la taille de certains pokémons était aussi sous-évaluée que leur poids. Cet Onix devait aisément faire dans les 30 mètres au moins, voire 35 ! Il aurait pu me gober sans effort, et je me félicitais du fait qu'il accepte de m'obéir, j'aurais été bien incapable de contrôler un monstre pareil dans le cas contraire.

Tous les autres le toisèrent avec une certaine méfiance dans le regard, à l'exception de mon oiseau, qui s'amusa à aller se percher sur sa tête. Je décidais de les laisser tous ensemble lors de l'entraînement, histoire qu'ils apprennent à se faire confiance.

Je pus constater que c'était une bonne idée. Mon nouveau pokémon était, c'était le cas de le dire, un véritable roc. Il semblait à peine chatouillé par les attaques des pokémons vol ou insectes des environs, et s'interposa même plusieurs fois face à des pokémons sauvages pour protéger ses nouveaux compagnons. Je ne l'échangeais contre Horus ou Hakka que lorsque je tombais sur des Chetiflor, du fait de son désavantage de type.

oOo

Après un après-midi d'entraînement intensif, je commençais à en avoir ma claque de tout ça. Lombric ne connaissait que des attaques peu utiles, Lance-Boue, Étreinte, Armure et Charge, et n'apprit pas Jet-Pierre avant le niveau 9.

Par contre, je me demande si j'ai vraiment bien fait de faire l'échange ? En effet, de tous les Onix que j'aurais pu avoir, j'étais tombée sur un qui semblait avoir un sérieux problème comportemental, ce qui devait être, sans doute, la vraie raison de la volonté de l'échanger de son ancien dresseur. En fait, Lombric avait la fâcheuse manie de gober absolument TOUS les pokémons sur lesquels nous tombions, qu'ils soient sauvages ou domestiques, m'obligeant à toujours garder un œil sur lui. D'un certain côté, c'était assez drôle de voir la queue ou autre extrémité dépasser de la gueule de mon serpent de pierre géant.

Le lendemain matin, après un énième Rattata, je décidais d'aller tenter ma chance face à Albert. Un tour en centre pokémon plus tard, je me retrouvais dans l'arène, au sens littéral du terme…

.

.

.

_À suivre…_

.

_Et voilà, c'est fini ! À bientôt pour la suite ! ^^_

_Note : voici donc la seconde partie du premier chapitre originel. Du fait que j'ai séparé celui-ci en deux, j'ai complètement décalé ma numérotation initiale XD. Tous mes chapitres sont donc décalés d'un numéro, et, même si ça ne change rien pour vous, chers lecteurs, ça fait que moi, l'auteur, je suis obligée de renommer tous mes chapitres. Au chapitre suivant maintenant ! On passe aux choses sérieuses !_

_Note bis : pour ceux qui sont perdus dans les noms de mes pokémons, voici un récapitulatif de ceux qui apparaissent et combattent dans le chapitre :_

–_Hakka : Hericendre, nature Brave, capacité spéciale Brasier, persévérant, rencontré au Laboratoire du Professeur Orme_

–_Tail : Fouinette, nature Hardi, capacité spéciale Regard Vif, s'emporte facilement, rencontré sur la route 29_

–_Horus : Roucool, nature Rigide, capacité spéciale Regard Vif, très particulier, rencontré sur la route 30_

–_Alucard : Nosferapti, nature Bizarre, capacité spéciale Attention, s'emporte facilement, rencontré dans l'Antre Noir_

–_Fantôme : Fantominus, nature Sérieux, capacité spéciale Lévitation, corps robuste, rencontré dans la Tour Chetiflor_

–_Lombric : Onix, nature Pressé, capacité spéciale Fermeté, adore manger, reçu dans un échange à Mauville_

–_Flora : Chetiflor, nature Mauvais, capacité spéciale Chlorophylle, corps robuste, capturé sur la route 31_

_Je ferais ainsi une petite liste de tous les pokémons tournant dans mon équipe, à la fin de chaque chapitre, puisque je surnomme chacun d'entre eux, généralement en rapport avec leur espèce. Toutefois, certains de mes surnoms sont en rapport avec des jeux/mangas, voir séries télés. Si un nom vous intrigue, n'hésitez pas à me le demander ! ;)_

_Flora la Chetiflor apparaît ici uniquement pour les besoins de l'échange, sinon je ne l'aurais jamais mise. Je n'en avais pas faite pour le précédent, car avec juste un (deux si on comptait Horus), ce n'était pas nécessaire. À la fin de ce chapitre, j'ai donc une équipe complète, mais qui changera beaucoup au fil de l'histoire._


End file.
